Elimination
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: Jimmy Palmer always seems to get himself in trouble. One day his curiosity about what goes on in MTAC drives him to do something that will cost him everything. Weird story based on a dream I had. Short only two chapters.
1. Breached

"So you understand this remains strictly between the three of us." SecNav Jarvis said.

Director Vance and Gibbs stood in front of the big screen in MTAC. Jarvis spoke to them from his office at Quantico. Recently a disgruntled agent who had been terminated as the result of budget cuts and negative performance reviews had leaked vital information to a terrorist organization. That put the whole agency in grave danger. The three men had been working for the past month to stop the terrorists plan to bomb every NCIS HQ.

"Who's that?" Jarvis asked eyeing the corner.

Gibbs and Vance turned around and saw a wide eyed Palmer standing in the corner. A cart of janitor equipment in front of him.

"Palmer!" Gibbs hissed.

"Oh sorry I uh I…" Jimmy stammered.

"James Palmer?" Jarvis asked.

"Uh yes sir." Jimmy replied nervously.

"As I recall we hired you as an Assistant to Dr. Mallard in Autopsy." Jarvis replied.

"Uh yes sir we I mean you I mean they did." Jimmy replied.

"Why are you doing janitorial work then?" Jarvis demanded.

"Well my wife and I are trying to get pregnant and…" Jimmy replied.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Jarvis demanded.

"I offered Jimmy a part time janitor job so that he could earn some extra cash. Since he and his wife are trying to start a family and once she gets pregnant she'll have to quit her embalming job." Vance explained.

"He still heard sensitive material." Jarvis replied.

"I am aware." Vance replied.

"Leon call me so we can discuss how to proceed with this incident." Vance replied.

* * *

Vance nodded and left MTAC for his office. Gibbs grabbed Jimmy by his collar and drug him towards the elevator. Once inside Gibbs released Jimmy and pulled the lever down in a frustrated manner.

"What the hell were you doing in there?" Gibbs demanded.

"I was cleaning in there." Jimmy replied.

"How the hell did you even get in there?! Only the head janitor has clearance to get in there!" Gibbs demanded.

"Well uh he asked me to help him with the cart so I did but then you and the director came in and he left." Jimmy replied.

"Why the hell didn't you leave too?!" Gibbs ordered.

"I just I was curious about what happened in MTAC and thought if I was real quiet and pretended like I was supposed to be there. I could see. Wh…What it was like. I really want to be an agent." Jimmy replied.

"Well this may be the stupidest thing you've ever done. I'm going to talk to Vance. With any luck the three of us still have jobs." Gibbs growled.

"Yes Clayton I understand. Bye." Vance said just as Gibbs entered his office.

"Leon?" Gibbs asked. The way Vance looked at him as he turned around he knew it was going to be bad.

"As you are aware Jimmy overheard information that if leaked could devastate the entire agency." Vance replied.

"Yeah and?" Gibbs ordered

"I'm afraid Jimmy Palmer has to be eliminated." Vance replied.

"Eliminated?" Gibbs asked.

"Jethro you know what that means Jethro." Vance replied.

"We have to kill him." Gibbs replied eyes downcast.

* * *

****

A/N: This is going to be a simple two-shot. The next chapter will be posted whenever I can get it out and be much longer and have the er action. I am not sure if anything like this would happen in real life or on the show but it happened in my dream so I wrote it. 


	2. No Other Choice

"I'm afraid Jimmy Palmer has to be eliminated." Vance replied.

"Eliminated?" Gibbs asked.

"Jethro you know what that means Jethro." Vance replied.

"We have to kill him." Gibbs replied eyes downcast.

"I'm afraid that's the case and he wants MCRT to do it." Vance replied.

"Okay I guess I will take care of it then." Gibbs replied.

"I'm sorry you can't." Vance replied.

"Why the hell not?" Gibbs demanded.

"Clayton feels you are coddling your team too much." Vance replied.

"Coddling? How do I coddle them?" Gibbs asked.

"He sees you worrying over them as coddling." Vance replied.

"Alright" Gibbs replied.

* * *

Gibbs walked out of Vance's office, shuddered at the information he had just received and then walked down to the bullpen. He looked at McGee and Ziva who were sitting at their desks looking miserable over paperwork. He was glad that Tony had requested off until Thursday which was tomorrow this week with to be his dad who had undergone minor surgery over the weekend.

"McGee David elevator!" Gibbs called.

"What is it Boss?" McGee asked once they were situated.

"We have a situation." Gibbs replied.

"What is it? Did something happen to Tony?" Ziva asked.

"It's not Tony it's Jimmy." Gibbs replied.

"What wrong?" McGee asked.

"He decided to spy on the cyber meeting between Vance and I and SecNav Jarvis. The one about the highly sensitive case and now he has to be eliminated." Gibbs replied.

"Eliminated?" McGee asked.

"You don't mean that we have to…" Ziva said.

"We have to kill him." Gibbs replied.

"No" McGee whispered eyes squeezed shut.

"Is there really no other way?" Ziva asked.

"I'm afraid not if he accidently leaks what he heard it could spell tragedy for the entire agency." Gibbs replied.

"Can't we just wipe his memory?" McGee asked.

"Unfortunately no because we have another concern." Gibbs replied.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"We are concerned that if Black Grizzly learns that Jimmy knows what he knows they could torture him. I'm not happy about it either but I'd rather Jimmy die quickly from one of our bullets than be tortured to death by terrorists." Gibbs explained.

"I guess it's better that it's quick." McGee replied.

"Alright now for the hard part which one of you feels you can do it?" Gibbs asked.

"I'll do it." McGee replied.

"McGee are you sure you've never had to do anything like this before?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes Jimmy and I are friends. I'll ask him to help me get something from my car and take him to the dead spot in the parking garage. I'll get behind him and pull the trigger." McGee replied.

"If you're sure." Gibbs replied.

* * *

"Hey Jimmy can you help me with something?" McGee asked.

"Sure" Jimmy replied.

"Okay I printed an um banner for a project that Jared Vance did for school and I need your help carrying it up to the director's office." McGee lied.]

"Oh yeah sure just let me send this text to Breena." Jimmy replied.

McGee tried not to cry when he heard what Jimmy had just said. He loved Breena so much and she loved him just the same. Now one tiny lapse in judgment. One time the poor kid spied on someone a crime they were all guilty of he had to die. Leaving behind a young widow who just wanted to be pregnant. Who could be pregnant right now.

"McGee are you ready?" Jimmy asked.

"Ready for what?" McGee asked.

"For me to help you carry in the banner." Jimmy replied.

"Banner?" McGee asked.

"The banner for Jared's project." Jimmy replied.

"Oh yeah that banner." McGee replied.

* * *

"Why did you park on the far side of the garage? Your spot is right next to the building?" Jimmy asked.

"I felt like getting some cardio and since Tony is gone we are off rotation. So I figured a brisk walk across the parking garage would do me some good." McGee replied they had arrived in the blind spot. It was time.

"Alright" Jimmy replied.

"Hahaha" McGee giggled.

"What's so funny?" Jimmy asked.

"The stain on the ceiling looks like boobs!" McGee replied pretending his voice was broken by laughter.

Jimmy looked up curiously. McGee knew it was time he took his gun from the holster, took aim and fired. Unfortunately he was a terrible shot when he was nervous. So the bullet missed Jimmy and lodged into the wall in front of him.

"Agh McGee what the hell?!" Jimmy demanded.

"I missed." McGee replied.

"What the hell were you aiming at? Me?!" Jimmy ordered.

"Actually yes." McGee replied he couldn't lie anymore.

"Why would you want to shoot me?" Jimmy asked sadly.

"Here's the thing you remember how you listened in on that conference earlier?" McGee asked.

"Yeah so?" Jimmy asked.

"SecNav Jarvis has ordered that we that we kill you." McGee sighed.

* * *

"And so I had to tell him and now I can't kill him." McGee said holding his head in his hands.

"I'll do it." Ziva said.

"Are you sure? I thought I could and I couldn't." McGee replied.

"Yes I was Mossad I have had to kill many I am close to." Ziva replied.

* * *

"Jimmy!" Ziva called as she approached the blind spot in the parking garage.

"Zi…Ziva are you going to do it?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes" Ziva replied surprised by how much emotion she felt.

"Okay. I just hope Breena knows I loved her." Jimmy replied.

Ziva walked over to Jimmy, wrapped him into a hug, and assured him that she would make sure that Breena knew how much he loved her. Jimmy tearfully thanked her as he lay limply in her arms crying. Eventually though the moment had to end. Slowly she pulled away from Jimmy and walked in the opposite direction. Jimmy closed his eyes as Ziva raised her weapon. She fired and the bullet lodged itself into Jimmy's brain. Jimmy felt pain but only for a moment before he crumbled to the ground of the parking garage.

* * *

Breena knew it was going to be real bad when she saw Agents McGee and David walking up the driveway along with Dr. Mallard. She heard the knock and opened the door.

"Breena I'm afraid we have some difficult news to share with you." Ducky replied.

"What is it?" Breena asked.

"Jimmy is dead." McGee said somberly.

"No! What? How?" Breena cried.

"An agent accidently discharged their weapon and the bullet hit Jimmy." Ziva lied.

"It was in the back of the head he did not feel much pain." Ducky assured.

"Thanks for telling me." Breena replied.

Ducky, Ziva, and McGee sat with Breena until she calmed down a bit. Breena sat on her couch and watched the others leave she knew that Jimmy's death was not accident. She looked at Ziva's slumped shoulders and knew that she had a role in her husband's death. She also knew there was no sense bringing it up. Whatever happened had. It was too late.

* * *

"Boss! I'm back early! My dad is doing great so he let me come home!" Tony called.

"Hey DiNozzo." Gibbs replied.

"Where is everyone? I want to challenge McGeek and Autopsy Gremlin to a video game rematch!" Tony cried.

"Tony you can't play video games with Jimmy anymore." Gibbs replied.

"Why not?" Tony asked.

"Jimmy is dead." Gibbs replied.

"What? How? When?" Tony asked.

"He heard something he shouldn't have and we had to kill him." Gibbs replied.

"Ziva?" Tony asked.

"Yes" Gibbs replied.

* * *

McGee held Abby in his arms she did not take the news of Jimmy's death well. She didn't blame Ziva but cursed Jarvis for ordering Jimmy's death. She cried for Jimmy and McGee cried because he had almost been the one who took Jimmy's life away.

* * *

Ducky looked down at his assistant. Why had Mr. Palmer spied on that conversation? Now he was dead and Ducky was alone. Jimmy was his family. His boy. He had so wanted to be a grandfather to Jimmy and Breena's baby that now may never exist.

* * *

Ziva slumped against the wall of her apartment. Her sins were too great. She had shot Jimmy. Yes it had to be done but that didn't make it hurt any less. The pain still stung he heart. She was alone so she could cry. She lost control and cried her eyes out. She felt arms wrap around her.

"Tony?" Ziva asked.

"It's not your fault." Tony whispered.

**FIN**


End file.
